mimpi
by naruto evolution xxx
Summary: yaaa sy tdk tau baca aja


Mimpi ...?

Tidur untuk suara salju yang jatuh adalah yang terbaik ada, centang centang salju menghantam jendela membuatnya terima kasih atas tempat tidur besar, nyaman dan hangat di mana ia berbaring. Dia menarik kembali selimut itu ke hidungnya dan mendesah dengan kesenangan. Pada saat itu tidak ada yang bisa mengganggu.

Dia menutup matanya hanya beberapa menit suara sedikit ketika orang asing itu mengambil waktu lesu. Dia membuka satu mata, sangat lambat, untuk melihat apa yang manja saat ketika ia melihat melalui jendela bayangan aneh. Dia memegang jeritan yang mengancam akan membangunkan semua orang di rumah, tahu bahwa jika tidur indahnya terputus Ino, dan masih tidak mendapatkan hasil, terlalu tidak sehat untuk meninggalkan di pagi hari dan yang akan menempatkan dengan itu, sehingga menggigit lidah Anda dan kembali untuk menutupi sampai dagu. Ini sudah larut dan ia sedang tidur.

Penyadapan pada kaca lagi, kali ini lebih keras.

Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa atau siapa di luar sana haveira untuk pergi, dia berpikir pada dirinya sendiri sampai semuanya diterangi oleh petir besar. - Naruto?

Dia membuka jendela dan berbisik ... -Halo. - Dia tampak terguncang dan benar-benar basah kuyup dan pakaian salju. - Bagaimana kabarmu?

Baka-! Apa yang Anda lakukan di jendela saya sebagai ... - Dia menatap jam yang menandai 3:00 di pagi hari. - Apakah Anda gila? Di atas bahwa Anda semua basah! - Suara Sakura masih serak dan nyaris tidak bisa membuka mata saya sepenuhnya, tapi itu tidak berhenti menjadi marah.

-Aku ... Aku tidak bisa tidur, aku menyesal waktu.

Ini datang dari saya, mungkin terdengar aneh, tapi aku lebih baik engkau mengambil pakaian, dengan badai ini tidak bisa pulang, sehingga aku berbaring di sampingnya. - Pipi Naruto mendapat kamar malu dan masuk pink, menutup jendela di belakangnya. - ANDA - kata mengantuk.

-Sakura-chan ... - Sementara setengah tertidur, gadis itu bisa membuatnya ketakutan di dalamnya. Yang diperlukan hanyalah satu melihat bahwa Naruto melepas mantelnya dan melemparkan jeruk ke tanah, diikuti oleh kaos hitam. - Saya tidak berpikir ini adalah ide yang baik. - Dia meletakkan tangannya pada penutupan celana tetapi segera menjatuhkan seluruh tubuh.

-Look ... - Membuka dan menutup matanya dua kali dengan kesulitan dalam berbicara pikirannya. -... Aku lupa apa yang akan dikatakan ... - Naruto tersenyum, ia indah dengan rambutnya terawat dan bingung bahwa udara. - Sekarang, berbaringlah dengan saya untuk pemanasan dan akan pergi saat cuaca buruk melambat.

Dia baru saja kembali dari sebuah misi, sebuah misi penting. bertemu dengan Sasuke. Dia pernah bertempur dengan dia dan sayangnya hampir membunuh dia, Tobi, Madara atau lebih baik, tiba pada waktunya untuk menyelamatkan dia dari Naruto sebelum memberikan pukulan terakhir, dan sekarang aku punya gagasan tentang sesuatu, dia bersyukur karena telah melarikan diri, tidak akan mampu untuk memaafkan dirinya sendiri jika ia telah membunuh sahabatnya telah kehilangan kontrol atas Kyuubi. Lebih buruk lagi, bukan hanya tidak memaafkan dirinya sendiri dan tahu bahwa Sakura tercintanya juga tidak pernah memaafkannya.

-Sakura-chan, aku harus mengatakan sesuatu.

-Aku tidak peduli, maka ... - Bisakah Anda menunggu pagi, Naruto berpikir, meskipun ... mungkin bilangnya dari tadi pagi mengambil dua kali pukulan, tetapi ia pantas. - Sekarang, datang ke sisi saya, kau berubah biru.

Aku sedang bermimpi, aku hanya bisa. Sakura berpikir pada dirinya sendiri, dan jika aku sedang bermimpi, itu lebih baik untuk mengambil keuntungan. Hati-hati mengamati teman terbaik tubuh yang berada di depan Anda hanya dengan celana di atas. Naruto benar-benar seksi dengan melewati setiap hari. Dia ingat anak kurus yang mengalir di belakang dan kusam dibandingkan dengan dirinya dan anak laki-laki di depan Anda perbedaan yang besar. Naruto digunakan untuk lebih rendah yang sekarang melebihi dengan hampir kepala, berkat Jiraiya-sama berlatih keras terlihat sebelum otot telah dikembangkan dan sekarang memberinya lebih ... jantan.

Langit, semakin gila! Untuk beberapa waktu sekarang bahwa Naruto melihat cara lain, tetapi sampai sekarang tidak pernah memiliki keberanian untuk mengakuinya, tapi sekarang dalam mimpinya, ia bisa melakukan apa yang diinginkan tidak ada yang akan tahu.

Sakura-Sungguh, kita harus bicara. - Aku begitu lelah tidak menjadi obdecida Ninja naik dari tempat tidur, hanya dalam pakaian dan lutut sampai dia pergi. Naruto merasa mulutnya kering, temannya tidak harus baik. Setelah mendekati dia berpakaian minim, hampir tidak ada, memeluk lehernya dan tersenyum. - Wha-apa yang Anda lakukan?

Hangat-up, Anda sedang dingin. - Tubuh Sakura terasa hangat dan lembut, dan kulit yang kendur, sedikit bau bunga yang tidak diragukan lagi untuk membiarkan dia gila.

-Sakura-chan ... Saya pikir Anda sakit. - Dia meletakkan tangannya di salah satu tes yang bagus untuk melihat apakah masalah akan menjadi demam mendadak yang membuatnya berhalusinasi. - Kau tahu siapa aku?

-Anda baka, Anda tahu U-zu-ma-ki-terhadap Na-ru? - Dengan suara parau kata bodoh seksi. - Jangan seperti saya?

-Apa yang Anda katakan ... Saya tidak melihat apa-apa. - Dia mencoba untuk menjauh dari gadis itu, tapi dia meninggalkan suaminya, meremas ketat melawan dia. - Sakura-chan, kau pergi minum?

-Tidak! - Dia meletakkan tangannya di celana dan membuka tombol. - Kau bodoh daripada yang saya pikir.

-Aku hanya bingung, saya pikir Anda jatuh cinta dengan Sasuke. - Dengan susah payah Naruto melepaskannya dan menjauh dari tangan berbahaya Sakura. - Apa yang terjadi dengan Anda?

Lihat, Sasuke tidak lagi di sini dan mungkin akan dibunuh oleh ANBU dan kita tidak dapat melakukan apapun untuk mengubah itu. Selain itu, ia mengkhianati saya, meninggalkan saya bukan Anda selalu diperkirakan sini untuk saya. - Dengan senyum sedih menundukkan kepalanya. - Saya tidak tahu kapan aku mulai merasa untuk Anda, tetapi ketika saya menemukan diri saya meninju dinding karena liburan dan berbicara dengan Hinata dan menemukan diri saya melihat keluar jendela menunggu untuk misi yang mungkin Anda tiba aman dan sehat.

-Sakura ...

-Sekarang, biarkan aku menjadi saya untuk memimpin mimpi dan melakukan apa yang saya inginkan?

-Dream? - Ditanya membingungkan, tetapi sekali Anda melihat wajah memerah dari menyadari tercinta. Sakura berperilaku sehingga tanpa malu-malu menceritakan semuanya karena saya pikir saya sedang bermimpi? Itu tidak mungkin, atau akan. - Kau pikir ini hanya mimpi?

Jangan berpikir, aku yakin. - Terlihat di latar belakang mata hijau yang dia tahu itu nyata, tapi itu diperlukan untuk percaya pada mimpi, sehingga ia kembali untuk mendekati dia dan membiarkan dia melakukan apa yang diinginkannya. - Hmm.?

-Ini adalah impian Anda, Engkau. - Dia tersenyum dan kembali memeluk lehernya, akhirnya mendarat bibirnya di mulutnya.

Apa yang dimulai dengan ciuman lembut yang tidak bersalah dan pergi ke sesuatu yang lebih cepat dan lebih putus asa, tangan Sakura naik ke lehernya rambut pirang masih basah dengan salju, sementara tangan Naruto ke belakang dan Anda putaran belakang Ninja tersenyum.

Naruto menjatuhkan bibirnya untuk menekuk leher hickeys cahaya Sakura memberikan, meninggalkan Marquinhas merah kecil, membuat getaran gadis dengan gembira, ini berlari tangannya di dada dan ninja kembali menggaruk ringan. Aku tidak bisa percaya itu untuk mencium Sakura, Sakura dengan dia bahwa dia selalu bermimpi berada di sana, di depan Anda, setengah telanjang dan a. .. bersedia mengabaikan pikiran berikutnya dan membaringkannya dengan lembut di bawah tempat tidur.

Gambar gadis berbaring telentang dengan rambutnya yang tersebar di lembar akan ditandai selamanya dalam kenangan mereka. Dia mengambil salah satu kaki kecilnya dan meletakkannya ciuman singkat di pergelangan kaki. - Anda yang indah. - Lain ciuman sedikit lebih tinggi dan sebagainya, di betis, di tikungan lutut, paha, kemudian dalam waktu itu dan kemudian sedikit lebih jauh up.

Pipi kemerahan sudah Sakura benar-benar merah, pernah begitu tersentuh oleh siapa pun, dan tidak pernah membayangkan pertama yang melakukannya akan Naruto. Si pirang naik membelai tubuh gadis itu dengan rambut merah muda, sementara mulut terkonsentrasi di bagian bawah, menikmati erangan dalam dan mendesah kenikmatan dia diucapkan.

- Saya pikir saya meminta Anda dengan mendapatkan ini! - Sakura, hampir posisi belum diaktifkan napas, duduk di kaki dan beberapa kesulitan dan hati-hati melepas celananya meninggalkan dia dengan hanya mengenakan celana pendek hijau dan telah menunjukkan peningkatan yang mengesankan. - Ini adalah jauh lebih baik.

-Sakura, kau yakin kita bisa melakukannya di sini, dengan begitu banyak orang di rumah? - Sebagai Sakura terbangun, mengatakan:

- Anda benar, lebih baik untuk diam. - Dia meninggalkan dia dan mengunci pintu, tidak Ino memiliki ide malang ke sana tanpa memukul atau jenis peringatan dan menemukan mereka begitu, atau lebih buruk. - Jadi kita akan jauh lebih nyaman bukan? - Dia mengatakan bersandar ke pintu, merasakan jantung berdetak tak menentu tahu dalam dada.

- Tentu saja. - Naruto mengambil waktu untuk menghargai kurva gadis itu, dan dia kurva cantik menurut pendapat Anda. Ia segera menemukan dan ciuman dengan ganas membelai pahanya dengan berpindah ke paha belakang dan kembali, mengangkat satu dan mengikat ke pinggang Anda dengan Sakura ini membungkus kedua kakinya di Naruto lereng seperti itu dinding sekarang dan sangat senang dengan payudara yang berlimpah. - Aku akan membawa Anda ke tempat tidur, tidak lagi tahan.

Ya, lakukan itu. - Tanpa banyak kesulitan berbaring di tempat tidur dan dengan bantuan Sakura menarik kain hitam yang diikat payudara kecil, terkesan, tidak pernah berpikir bahwa Sakura memiliki volume begitu banyak, selalu tampak batu tulis kosong. Dengan lidahnya menelusuri agak jauh dari pusar sampai ke mulutnya membuat berhenti sebentar di payudara kanan menarik dengan gigi dan lidah. Suara yang lolos dari tenggorokan gadis itu seperti musik ke telinga Naruto. - Surga Naruto, berapa kali anda melakukan ini dengan seorang gadis?

-Itu tidak penting sekarang, tapi buku-buku bantuan. - Kata mengganggu ciuman yang didistribusikan tubuh tipis temannya.

-Anda seorang banci, apa yang Anda sampai baca? Anda harus berhenti berjalan dengan Jiraiya-sama Anda tahu?

-Apakah Anda tahu! - Dia mengusap kewanitaannya dan menemukan bahwa itu basah, bukti bahwa ia gembira. Yang membuatnya sangat senang. Tentu saja, sudah pergi tidur dengan beberapa perempuan saat ia berjalan dengan Ero-sennin, tetapi tidak pernah bekerja begitu keras dengan satu seolah-olah itu untuk terlibat dengan Sakura. Ia menarik celana pendek sendiri sebelum Sakura dan menyatakan dia bisa melihat ketika dia bersemangat. Gadis itu tidak hanya melihat bagaimana ia merasa, saat ia menyelipkan tangannya yang berada di dadanya dengan penis ereksi dan perlahan-lahan melakukan masturbasi padanya - Oh ... ini sangat bagus!

Dia senang bisa menikmatinya setelah ia membaca buku beberapa bukan? Tapi tidak seperti dia, tidak memiliki pengalaman dalam apa yang akan dilakukan.

-Sakura-chan, apakah Anda yakin? Kau masih waktu untuk berubah pikiran. - Sakura hanya menggeleng dan masturbasi bahkan lebih, membuat lingkaran dengan jari-jari Anda ke setiap anggota pencinta keras dan lunak.

-Aku tidak pernah begitu yakin dalam hidupku. Ini akan menyakiti banyak?

Sayangnya, itu akan menyakiti sedikit, tetapi akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk menjadi baik untuk Anda. - Sakura tersenyum, menjatuhkan penisnya dan membuka kakinya sedikit. - Jika itu menyakitkan katakan padaku. Oke?

-Ya! - Tidak pernah dalam hidupnya ia akan mengatakan untuk berhenti. Naruto menempatkan diri di antara kedua kakinya dan pelan-pelan mulai memasukinya. Pada awalnya terasa aneh dan berbeda untuk keduanya, dan Sakura rasakan ketika penghalang itu patah dan rasa sakit yang berlari melalui pikiran-meniup nya. - Swish ... - Naruto sudah siap untuk mundur, tapi Sakura hanya memegangnya. - Jangan lakukan itu. Ini tidak dan itu sangat menyakitkan. - Ini adalah kebohongan itu menyakiti banyak tetapi sebenarnya mulai menurun ketika memberi jalan untuk kesenangan. Dia mulai stroke panjang dan lembut. - Ahh ... more ... cepat! - Naruto tidak berpikir dua kali tentang apa yang gadis itu bertanya dan kecepatan dipercepat. Setelah beberapa gerakan Sakura merasa menyemprotkan sesuatu yang panas menetes di dalam dan di kakinya. Dan bersama-sama mereka datang ke klimaks. Naruto jatuh di sampingnya dan mendesah.

-Sakura ... aku ... - Dia hanya tersenyum dan meringkuk ke dada ninja dan hampir jatuh tertidur. - Aku mencintaimu.

-Aku juga mencintaimu Naruto. - Anak itu memeluknya dan menariknya lebih baginya, seolah-olah itu mungkin. - Apa itu? - Dia meletakkan dagunya di dada, menatap langsung ke mata dengan langit biru dan membuat jalan jari ke wajahnya. - Kamu tampak cemas tentang sesuatu. - Dia mengatakan, membelai pipinya.

-Anda tidak akan pernah memaafkan saya untuk ini ... - Lembut membelai wajahnya pucat dan bingung dan Sakura menghela napas. - Sasuke nyaris terbunuh beberapa hari lalu. - Jari Sakura berhenti bermain dengan rambut pirang. - Itu adalah kecelakaan, memiliki melawan buruk dan kehilangan kendali atas Kyuubi.

Apa yang terjadi?

Pertama, jawab aku dua hal. - Dia bertanya ragu-ragu. Sakura hanya mengangguk. - Anda mengatakan kebenaran ketika kau bilang kau mencintaiku Anda telah melupakan Aku dan Sasuke?

Ya, Sasuke gairah kanak-kanak dan gairah masa kanak-kanak. Itu adalah bahwa aku mencintaimu sekarang dan itu tidak akan mengubah apa pun yang telah Anda lakukan atau bisa lakukan. - Sakura mengusap air mata tunggal lolos dari mata biru dan tersenyum. - Apa pertanyaan kedua?

-Anda hanya menjawab. Ingin tahu segala sesuatu yang terjadi?

-Saya kira tidak. - Ini adalah terbatas untuk mendarat lagi di kepala dan dada sulit untuk tidur ketika ia mendengar jendela terbuka. - Mengharapkan untuk melihat lebih sering dalam mimpi saya. - Kata meringkuk lebih pada bantal yang empuk yang masih berbau kekasihnya.

Dengan keberuntungan, Anda bermimpi dengan saya besok malam. - Dia mengatakan meninggalkan ruangan. Salju telah berhenti turun dan angin tidak begitu dingin dan menggigit. - Besok dan sisanya dari malam-malam hidup saya saat saya masih ingin.


End file.
